


Unexpected Encounter

by Sheriarty



Series: Blank Spaces [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha Eames (Inception), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cobb has to do damage control, Eames is equal parts turned on and terrified, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Arthur (Inception), POV Ariadne (Inception), POV Arthur (Inception), ariadne is amused, poor Arthur is just too intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheriarty/pseuds/Sheriarty
Summary: Ariadne always wanted to know how the two of them met - She did not expect that story.





	Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one of the first Blanks filled with a little content. It would be advisable to have read the first two of the series first to get a better understanding on what is going on ;)

# Encounter

"You never told me how you two met". 

Ariadne is sitting backwards on the chair, leaning her arms onto the backrest with her chin on top, bored. Eames is playing cards with himself, putting them on the couch table in front of him, while Arthur sits next to him, reading on his tablet. They are waiting for Cobb and his chemist. Flight delay because of storm front Xavier.

"Mm?" Eames grunts noncommittal, putting another card down, frowning to himself. The lines in his face have deepened since the last time they met. It makes him look even softer.

Ariadne snorts and blows air towards the cards, making some topple and slide away. It earns her a particularly viciously snipped card to her arm and a small smile from Arthur, even if he tries to hide it behind an additional file he takes from the table.

"Hey," she grins and tries to catch the next card being snipped at her by nimble fingers.  
"Come on, I'm bored. Entertain your favorite architect," she teases and Eames actually laughs a little, eyes crinkling in that cute way they do, crow’s feet showing. 

"If you manage to snip the card onto the table," he playfully replies and she grins, snipping the card back towards him. It lands so far off the general vicinity of the table, she can't even excuse it.

"How about you two read the briefing instead of flicking cards at each other?" Arthur offers but they both ignore him as always.

"Again." 

Eames snips a card at her and it hits her hand so she can catch it. 

“Show off.” 

She tries three more times, ignoring Eames increasing laughter, before narrowing her eyes and taking the card, crumbling it together and throwing the paper ball at Eames' head. It bounces off his brow and lands on the table.

"That's cheating," Eames offers and she grins.

"I know."

"Good girl."

She will always be his girl, won’t she? Even nearing thirty by now. Arthur gives Eames an exasperated look but they both ignore him. 

"So? How did you meet?" Ariadne gets back around the topic and Eames huffs a laugh. 

"It was rather embarrassing," he answers and that intrigues Ariadne. She leans forward, chin back on her forearms. 

"What did you do?" She wants to know and Eames grins. 

"Oh, I wasn't the one being embarrassing."

Ariadne blinks and her eyes flicker to Arthur, whose ears start to burn.  
"No," she breathes giddily, and Eames laughs.  
"No. Really? No, what did you do? What did he do?" She looks between them, tipping the chair forward in excitement. "Come on!"

"Arthur was being really naughty," Eames grins, as he tries to teasingly stroke over the back of Arthur’s head. It earns himself a swat with the file folder. 

"Shut up," Arthur snaps at him, face coloring slightly. “It’s not my fault, you surprised me.” Only Arthur would manage to still look dignified while blushing.

"Very impudent really."

"Impu- that you even use words like this, you hypocritical twat."

"Excuse me, I was assaulted out of nowhere, my precious virtue soiled-"

"I'll show you precious virtue-"

"Like a helpless mai-Ack! Stop that! Arthur!"

Ariadne rolls her eyes while Arthur tries to silence Eames, the two of them momentarily seeming to forget their poor beta still waiting for a story, swatting at each other like the grinning idiots they are.  
"Heh, can you two keep your weird foreplay to the bedroom and tell me what actually happened or do I have to assume Arthur jumped you out if nowhere and tried dry-humping your leg?"

Arthur actually freezes at that, where he is halfway on Eames’ lap, holding his arms away and he doesn't look up while Eames cackles, loudly.  
Ariadne makes a disbelieving noise. "No. Really? No."

\---

It is his seventh job. Arthur keeps count, like he keeps count on everything. It is the second one in Central London, among the three ones in England in total. It is going to be the most lucrative one he had up till now. The most difficult, too. It is going to be a two level dream, extracting important information about a possible government security breach and they will need a forger for it.

Arthur does not like to admit to not having known what that even is until Cobb had dropped the statement that he would bring a so-called forger in for their job. Arthur had acted unperturbed as always, until he had had a minute alone to freak out on the inside and try find out what a ‘forger’ was.  
Apparently, forgers can, well, forge other people in dreams. It sounds ridiculous and unreal and Arthur has never heard of it before. It leaves a sour taste in the back of his throat and the burning eagerness to learn absolutely everything about it. He hates not knowing every variable in his calculation. He has encountered architects and chemists and point men and extractors, but not a forger yet. He wonders what kind of people forgers are.

\---

“Oh, he is a _special_ gentleman, you will like him,” Mal had laughed when Arthur had asked the night before (Cobb and the forger would arrive the next morning together). 

“In which way?” Arthur had inquired, smiling a little about the mirth in Mal’s dark eyes and deciding to play along.

“In all the right ways, mon chéri,” She had purred happily, giving his cheek a soft pinch and winking.

“Is that so?” he had hummed, amused about her antics and she had laughed her beautiful laugh, mischief in her eyes glinting in the light of the hotel floor lights.

\---

Arthur has never taken drugs, but he thinks later that it must feel like what happens to him next. He also thinks he will have to kill Mal and Dom later for not telling him that the forger is an alpha.

It hits him like a train, his stomach dropping and air rushing from his lungs, before expanding again to take in gasping breaths, velvet deliciousness coating the inside of his mouth, tongue, nose, seeping through his skin. The room narrows in on the source of it, everything around him suddenly white noise, static, blurred at the edges. 

His brain goes offline, thoughts coming to a screeching halt and taking a 180 degree turn to the most primitive, simplest state: insatiable desire. 

He moves swiftly through the room in one fluent movement as his blown wide pupils pin their prey. The alpha says something, holds up his hands, tries to back away, but Arthur is on him in the blink of an eye. 

He smells so _good_.

Arthur inhales as he shoves his nose into his neck, a loud, whining sound ripping from the deepest innards of his chest, _yes, yes, god_, this must be heaven and catharsis- 

And then he gets shoved, hard- _No, no, why would they do that, there can’t be any distance between them, they have to be closer-_  
A feral sound is coming from him as he tries to hold on, onto his- His fingernails drag over skin, his teeth snap shut, not managing to bite what he needs to mark - and he wants to dig in, so that he can hold on. Suddenly the world turns in vertigo and the air leaves his lungs in a rush as he lands on top of him and _yes, yes, just like that- Just let me- I need to-_

Arthur howls in despair when he gets ripped away by an invisible force and his wild eyes search for the alpha’s body, hands, face, anything-  
A loud slap, sharp pain blooming against the right side of his face and a hand gripping tight, painfully tight, into his neck. It does the trick of freezing him, old instincts kicking in and he blinks a few times, eyes focusing slowly on the figure in front of him.

Dom's mouth is moving and he has Arthur’s neck in his vice like grip, but the sounds are filtered as through cotton in his ears.  
He shakes his head, tries to at least, squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, before forcing himself to open them once more. The hand in his neck is starting riling him up enough that he snarls and twists out of it, baring his teeth momentarily at Dom. No one is supposed to touch there, no one but his partner-

“Arthur!” Dom growls back and the omega throws him a deadly glare, half confused, half angry, before his gaze snaps back to the alpha, who is slowly getting back to his feet, holding the left side of his face, blood dripping through his fingers, looking at him with wide eyes. _Don’t look like that, don’t worry, you’re mine, everything will be okay-_  
Oh god, he smells so good, his brain contributes and the omega feels a full body shudder at the cheer force of the desire to get closer again.

“Arthur, hey-!” the beta moves between them and the omega manages to stop for a moment, instead of tearing the beta’s fucking hands off for getting between them, but his eyes are on the alpha. His fingers tingle, his hands tremble, his knees are going weak just looking at him and inhaling his scent.  
Oh god, his scent. _He is supposed to be mine_, his brain provides confused, angered, doesn’t the beta understand? Why is he standing between them? _He belongs to me, he is mine, I need to get my hands on him right now-_ Every fiber in his body screams. The alpha says something and his voice is nothing but deep baritone rumble in the pitch of the omega’s stomach and it calls to him like sirens-

Arthur takes a step and the alpha actually bares his teeth (and the omega’s chest bleeds tears at that, _no, don’t reject me_), puts his hands up and tries to walk sideways to the door. Arthur’s eyes widen and his body tenses, because _no, no, he can’t leave_, the omega won’t let him leave, does he want to be chased? Arthur will hunt him down and make him- There is a hand on his arm, but Arthur ignores it.

“Arthur. Hey. Look at me. You will let him leave, okay?"  
Why should he? What if he loses sight of him? 

The alpha is backing away, still staring at him and he looks so spooked, so confused, that Arthur’s heart crumbles, because doesn’t he feel it? Doesn’t he _know_?  
And then he is turning away, turning his back to the omega and vanishing through the door and the omega can’t help the sudden anger, the feral fury, because he can’t just leave, Arthur will fucking _pin him down to the ground-_

Before he gets to make three steps, the beta stops him with an arm lock of all things and again a hand in his neck. It makes him freeze again, eyes widening, before he articulates his anger with a growl in the general direction of the beta. How dare he use that against him, twice-!  
Said beta tightens his grip and rebukes him, loud, authoritarian and Arthur stops, stomach dropping on instinct at the reprimand and for a long minute nothing happens. 

The alpha is gone, the scent lingering, but less prominent, the red fog slowly dissuading from his mind. He drops his gaze and tries to unlock his joints and relax his tense muscles to show the beta that he calmed down again.  
_You can find him later, claim him later_, his brain helpfully reminds him. It sends a prickling sensation down his spine.

\---

“In his defense, he wasn’t on suppressants back then.” Eames explains after he has finished, while Ariadne is still trying her hardest to stop laughing at Arthur’s dignified expression, his glowing red ears doing nothing to help the matter. 

“As if you’re any better. You held a gun to my head while mounting me for the first time.”

“What?!” Ariadne cackles, tears in her eyes.

“Oi, you’re taking things out of context! It wasn’t even loaded!”

“I didn’t know that to that time!”

“I apologized!”

“That doesn’t make it better!”

“Well, you should have heard from the click of it that it wasn’t loaded.”

“_Oh, for fuck’s sake_, Eames-!”

Ariadne can’t stop laughing.

“Don’t be mean, duck,” Eames chides her, while rubbing soothingly over the silver band on Arthur’s finger, shuffling closer to bury his nose into Arthur’s temple, but he is smirking, too. 

“You were beautifully terrifying, darling,” he adds towards the omega, who narrows his eyes and shoves Eames’ face away with one hand. 

“Easy for you to make fun of it, you were on suppressants.”

“And thank god I was, otherwise Cobb might have witnessed something much worse than you trying to climb me like a tree and making me brain myself on the table.”

The pinched expression on Arthur’s face makes Ariadne burst into howling laughter again.

“I hate both of you,” Arthur lets them know, eyes narrowed as he pretends to look into the file again, scoffing when he sees Eames leaning in once more. He doesn’t pull away though, when the alpha presses a kiss to his graying sideburn and then his brow and cheek. 

“No, you don’t, darling.”

“I’ll mix meth into your drinks and see how you like it when I dangle that shit in front of you afterwards.”

“Aw, does that mean I’m your personal drug?”

“My personal pain in the ass is what you are.”

“That, too.”

“_Shut up_, Eames.”

Ariadne is still laughing and she doesn’t need to look to see that Arthur and Eames are grinning, too.


End file.
